I'll do anything for love
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Se havia algo a que ele estáva disposto era a fazer tudo pelo amor deles. Mas o que ele fizera nao fora suficiente para os manter juntos! [short - fic DG]


**Short – fic**

_**I would do anything for love**_

Debruçou-se sobre o enorme livro que tinha à sua frente e bufou, mais uma vez os longos cabelos vermelhos e cacheados lhe tapavam a vista.  
Levou a mão a eles, de modo a mete-los por trás da orelha e sorriu.  
Odiava o cabelo cair-lhe para os olhos mas não o podia cortar, ele não lhe perdoaria, ele dizia que seria desperdício, que o cabelo lhe ficava extremamente bem assim.

_**I would do anything for love, i'd run right into hell and back**_

_**I would do anything for love, i'll never lie to you and that's a fact**_

Encostou as costas á cadeira e olhou em frente vendo todos os outros aurores andarem de um lado para o outro.  
Mais uma vez deixou-se sorrir. Quem diria que ela seria auror? Ou melhor quem diria que ela seria a melhor das aurores? Ninguém  
Mas ela era-o. Ela era Ginevra Weasley a aurora de 25 anos que os comensais temiam. E orgulhava-se disso, e sabia que todos se orgulhavam, em especial ele, afinal ele também era o melhor, na realidade eles os dois eram os melhores.

Viu quando a porta se abriu seu irmão entrou e aproximando-se dela em seguida.

"Eles regressaram, esta na hora da reunião." – Disse Ron.

Ginny levantou-se sentindo o seu coração bater forte naquele momento.  
A única coisa que ela queria saber era se ele estava bem, se tudo tinha corrido bem. Entrou na sala e sentou-se no meio de Hermione e Luna.

Seus olhos estavam pregados na porta, pronta e desejosa de o ver.  
E finalmente ela entrou e a ruiva suspirou fundo ele estava bem. Viu quando ele se sentou em sua frente e seus olhos encontraram-se no mesmo instante fazendo-o sorrir um pouco.

"Bem, é com enorme agrado que lhe digo que tudo correu bem. A missão 2010 correu bem, e graças ao trabalho perfeito dos aurores destacados sabemos mais sobre os futuros planos de Voldemort." – Disse Dumbledore, fazendo com que a ruiva olha-se para ele.

Mais uma vez ela suspirou. Ainda bem que tudo tinha corrido bem, não suportaria saber que algo poderia ter corrido mal, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se lhe acontecesse algo, se ficasse sem ele.

_**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way**_

_**And I would do anything for love, but i won't do that, i won't do that**_

_**Anything for love, oh i would do anything for love**_

_**I would do anything for love, but i won't do that, oh i won't do that**_

…..

Caminhava calmamente pela rua pouco iluminada de Londres. Ia para casa e estava ansiosa de estar com ele depois de três dias separados. A reunião tinha terminado tarde, mas mesmo assim ela não pudera ter ido logo para casa, pois Luna quisera falar com ela.  
Mas a única coisa que ela pensava era em abrir a porta de casa bem depressa, e correr para os braços do homem que amava e de quem sentira falta nas últimas três noites.

Entrou no quarto e sorriu vendo a camisa dele em cima da cama. Da porta da frente vinha o barulho de água a correr e Ginny começou a desapertar os botões da sua camisa enquanto caminhava para a casa de banho.  
Viu que a casa de banho se encontrava embaciada e sorriu, ele devia de estar há muito tempo a tomar banho.  
Acabou de se despir e em seguida entrou no box devagar, passando os braços pelo zona do peito dele, fazendo sorrir.

"Estava com saudades de tomar banho acompanhado." – Comentou ele virando-se para ela.

A ruiva sorriu olhando para a face do homem. Os olhos brilhantes encaravam-na divertido, os cabelos molhados estavam colados á face dele e a ruiva esticou-se de modo a puder beijar os lábios que tanto ansiava.

Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem-na mais na cintura e em seguida sentiu suas costas encostarem-se á parede, enquanto que as mãos passeavam na sua barriga.

"Estás mesmo bem?" – perguntou ela quando se separaram para respirarem.

"Claro que estou pequena."

"Porque ainda me chamas isso?"

"De quê? De pequena?"

"Sim."

"Ora porque tu sempre serás a minha pequena."

"Mas eu já tenho 25 anos."

"Para mim sempre serás a minha pequena, como sempre foste, como tens sido nestes 7 anos em que estamos juntos."

"Tudo bem já percebi….Draco." – murmurou ela, antes de sentir os lábios dele encostarem nos seus.

"Eu tive saudades tuas pequena….eu amo-te." – Sussurrou ele antes de a beijar.

_**Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard**_

_**Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end**_

_**Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice**_

_**Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again**_

…..

"Em que pensas?" – perguntou ele deitando-se ao lado dela e puxando-a para si.

"Estava a pensar que….ah nada Draco….deixa lá."

"Não pequena, eu quero saber. Conta lá."

"Que a guerra nunca mais termina. Que estou farta de estar escondida. Queria que todos soubessem que nós nos amamos, que somos felizes, mas….o pior é que tenho medo."

"Medo ruiva? Medo do quê?"

"Que algo te aconteça. Ou a mim. Que nos aconteça algo. Não entendes Draco tuas missões são imensamente arriscadas."

"Também as tuas."

"Ora, eu não ando a meter-me na toca do monstro. Tu viste o risco que correste nesta ultima missão, tu praticamente foste ao encontro de Voldemort. Poderias ter sido atacado, ou pior morto. Eu….eu tive muito medo, e só descansei quando te vi entrar na sala de reuniões."

"Eu sou o melhor, e eu tomo cuidado com o que faço. Nada me acontecerá, nunca."

"Prometes? Prometes que não te arriscas mais?"

"Prometo."

_**Maybe i'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true**_

**_I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you_**

_**As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning**_

_**As long as your dreams are coming true, you'd better believe it**_

_**That i would do anything for love, and i'll be there 'til the final act**_

**_I would do anything for love, and i'll take a vow and seal a pact_**

_**But i'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight**_

_**And i would do anything for love, oh i would do anything for love**_

_**Oh i would do anything for love, but i won't do that, no i won't do that**_

**_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of_**

_**But i just won't do that**_

…..

"Tu prometeste." – Disse ela entrando no quarto.

"Não é tão fácil assim pequena."

"O que não é tão fácil Draco? Bastava teres dito que recusavas a missão. Ficaste com medo de ser gozado pelos outros foi?"

"Vês como sabes. Eu não sou fraco Ginevra, e eu vou nesta missão. Não irei sozinho o Potter também vai, nós dois somos bem capazes de aguentar com comensais. Tudo vai correr bem."

"Desta vez é diferente. Vocês vão sozinhos para o covil das cobras. A última já foi perigosa mas não tanto. Da última vez vocês não tiveram MESMO que ir lá, foi só perto, nos arredores, e eu já fiquei aflita, desta vez vocês vão mesmo meter-se debaixo do nariz dele."

"Aclama-te pequena."

"E o pior é que só vais para não dizerem que és cobarde. E eu? Pensaste em mim Draco? É claro que não, é claro que não pensaste me mim."

Ginevra saiu do quarto batendo a porta e Draco não a seguiu. Preferiu ficar no quarto.

«Ela está certa. Eu não pensei nela, não pensei no que me pode acontecer, apenas pensei que tinha que aceitar que não podia deixar o Potter ser o Sr-Todo-Corajoso e eu ser o Sr-Medricas. Mas eu sei que tudo vai correr bem, eu tenho a certeza.»

_**Some days i pray for silence, and somedays i pray for soul**_

_**Some days i just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n roll**_

_**Some nights i lose the feeling, and some nights i lose control**_

_**Some nights i just lose it all when i watch you dance and the thunder rolls**_

_**Maybe i'm lonely. that's all i'm qualified to be**_

_**There's just one and only, the one and only promise i can keep:**_

_**As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning**_

_**As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it**_

_**That i would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact**_

_**I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back**_

Ginny entrou na sala e a primeira coisa que fez foi deitar-se de bruços no sofá e chorar. Odiava zangar-se com ele, mas era algo inevitável. Ela tinha tanto medo de o perder, afinal ela sabia que um Malfoy e uma Weasley era algo impensável e errado e por isso tinha medo que o destino deles fosse o sofrimento.

Aqueles 7 anos de namoro com ele tinham-lhe proporcionado momentos inesquecíveis, momentos feliz, mas também dor e desespero. O medo sempre assombrava os seus sonhos, medo de o perder, medo que tudo o que eles tinham, que tudo o que era realmente importante para ela terminasse.

Medo que o amor deles tivesse um final triste, medo que o sonho terminasse.

As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face e Ginny sentou-se no sofá limpando-as com as costas das mãos e em seguida viu a porta abrir-se.  
Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e nada disseram, a ruiva apenas encostou sua cabeça ao peito dele e chorou novamente, agora sentindo-se segura no meio dos braços do loiro.

"Vai tudo correr bem." – Murmurou ele quando ela adormeceu ao seu colo. – "Tudo pequena, tudo"

Deu um beijo na testa dela antes de a carregar até ao quarto e a deitar delicadamente na cama.

_**But i'll never do it better than i do it with you, so long, so long**_

_**And i would do anything for love, oh i would do anything for love**_

_**I would do anything for love, but i won't do that, no no no i won't do that**_

_**I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of**_

_**But i just won't do that**_

_**But i'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way**_

_**And i would do anything for love, oh i would do anything for love**_

_**I would do anything for love, but i won't do that, no i won't do that**_

_**Will you raise me up, will you help me down?**_

_**Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?**_

_**Will you make it all a little less cold?**_

_**I can do that! i can do that!**_

…….

Acordou sentindo o braço dele na sua cintura. Abriu os olhos e deliciou-se a ver o loiro dormir. Como adorava fazê-lo. Ele quando dormia parecia um anjo, os olhos cerados suavemente, e um pequeno mas lindo sorriso nos lábios. O cabelo loiro caia para a face dele e Ginny afastou algumas madeixas e em seguida deu um beijo nos lábios dele, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

"Bom dia pequena. Estás melhor?"

"Sim, pelo menos eu acho." – Respondeu ela antes de ele a beijar.

….

Andava de um lado para o outro na sala de reuniões. Não podia acreditar que aquele era o dia. O dia em que ele tinha a tão arriscada missão.

Ginny sentia o coração cada vez mais pesado.  
A porta abriu-se e ela viu Draco. O homem caminhou até ela, e passou os braços em redor do corpo dela, apertando-a. A ruiva agradeceu por isso, era o que mais queria. O abraço dele.

"Estou com muito medo." – Murmurou ela de encontro ao peito dele.

"Tem calma pequena. Tudo irá correr bem, não te preocupes."

"Como não me preocupo? Tu vais correr perigo Draco, e eu…eu vou ficar aqui, sem notícias. Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer."

"Não acontecera nada….eu prometo."

"Não é algo que possas prometer. E na realidade, tu não compres o que prometes, tinhas prometido não te arriscares demasiado, e vê só a missão que vai executar. Tu não cumpres as promessas."

"Não vamos falar nisso, não quero deixar-te irritada, não hoje pequena, não agora." – Disse ele fazendo-a encara-lo.

Draco pôde ver os olhos castanhos dela rasos de água e por isso ele beijou-a com sofridão. Não queria que ela chorasse por sua causa, não queria que ela sofresse mais. Estava decidido, depois daquela missão nunca mais aceitaria nenhuma tão perigosa.

_**Will you hold me sacred? will you hold me tight?**_

_**Can you colorize my life, i'm so sick of black and white?**_

_**Can you make it all a little less old?**_

_**I can do that! i can do that!**_

_**Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?**_

_**Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?**_

_**Can you give me something i can take home?**_

_**I can do that! i can do that!**_

Era a hora! A hora de ele ir embora, de ele arriscar sua vida. E lá no fundo ela sabia que ele fazia aquilo também por ela, pois se Voldemort fosse derrotado eles poderiam viver livres e despreocupados. Ela sabia que aquilo também era por ela, afinal ele fazia tudo por ela, tudo por amor a ela.

Viu ele virar-se para ela e em seguida pôde ler os lábios dele que disseram baixo:

"Eu amo-te."

Sentiu as lágrimas quererem escorrer novamente mas fechou os olhos e em seguida sorriu, olhando para ele, que tinha os olhos brilhantes como os dela, mas não de tristeza, apenas de esperança.

….

Encontrava-se sentada na cama de perna cruzada quando sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

Levou a mão ao coração e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.

……

"Tenho duas notícias a dar-lhes." – Disse a voz de Dumbledore, fazendo com que Ginny deixasse de olhar para o nada e encarasse o ainda director de Hogwarts. – "A primeira é que como sabem Voldemort foi destruído, e por isso motivo todos os bruxos festejam, mas a outra não é assim tão boa. Harry Potter encontrasse no hospital gravemente ferido, e Draco Malfoy….bem, ele infelizmente não se encontra mais entre nos."

Ginny não reagiu. Sabia que ele diria aquilo, tinha sentido. As lágrimas escorreram pela sua face novamente e ela levantou-se em seguida.

….

"Ele disse para eu te dizer uma coisa." – Murmurou a voz de Harry enquanto ela olhava o caixão fechado.

"O quê?"

"Que fez tudo pelo vosso amor."

_**Will you cater to every fantasy i got?**_

_**Will ya hose me down with holy water, if i get too hot?**_

_**Will you take me places i've never known?**_

_**I can do that! oh oh now, i can do that!**_

_**After a while you'll forget everything**_

_**It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling**_

_**And you'll see that it's time to move on**_

_**I won't do that! no i won't do that!**_

Ela nada disse, apenas manteve seu olhar fixo no caixão onde o corpo dele se encontrava. Sabia que o que Harry lhe dissera era a verdade, e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem novamente quando percebeu que o amor deles tinha morrido.

….

Olhou-se ao espelho do quarto e em seguida fixou os olhos na camisa dele que ainda se encontrava em cima da poltrona.  
Não a tiraria dali nunca. Não queria perder o cheiro dele. O cheiro a canela que ele sempre tivera, e que ela sempre amara.

Sentou-se na poltrona e pegou na camisa abraçando-se a ela. Sentia tanto a falta dele. As horas passavam tão lentamente que para ela parecia que ele tinha morrido á meses, mas não era verdade, nem uma semana fizera desde a morte dele.

«Porquê! Porque é que isto nos aconteceu? Estávamos tão bem, tão felizes juntos, tudo era perfeito, o nosso amor, e….e tu tinhas prometido Draco…prometido que nada de mal iria acontecer, tinhas prometido.»

Levantou-se na poltrona e caminhou até á enorme janela do quarto e abriu-a de par em par.  
O vento da noite fez a camisa voar para longe e Ginny sentiu-se totalmente sozinha e desamparada.

"Como vou viver sem ti Draco Malfoy?" – perguntou ela para a noite escura, esperando ouvir a voz dele grave ao seu ouvido, como sempre acontecera.

"Eu não consigo suportar a tua falta." – Murmurou abraçando-se a si mesma.

Olhou para a lua que se erguia no alto, mas ela não era brilhante como sempre lhe parecera, ela estava encoberta pelas sombras negras das nuvens.

Sorriu tristemente antes de murmurar:

"Tu fizeste tudo pelo nosso amor, mas não estamos juntos….não ainda."

No instante seguinte ela deu um passo e sentiu-se cair no breu. Mas não estava com medo, sabia que iria ter com ele, e finalmente poderiam ficar juntos….para sempre.

_**I know the territory, i've been around**_

_**It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down**_

_**And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around  
**_

_**I won't do that! no i won't do that!**_

_**Anything for love, but i won't do that**_

_**(Meat loaf – I'll do anything for love)**_

**_N/A: _**certo….drama….muito drama….mas ponto eu queria escrever uma short em que os matava a ambos. Eu tinha mesmo….mas espero que tenham gostado…e prometo não fazer muitas deste género. COMENTE! JINHOS!


End file.
